A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Of Blades and Pokemon
by Nintendofan99
Summary: Drake and Jennifer Melton, two sibling trainers, are sent to the world of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. They team up with Rex to take down Torna with the help from an unexpected four. Meanwhile, the Creation Trio deals with the Praetor Amalthus and the titan of Indol. Parrallel to A Bridge Between Two Worlds. Second story of A Bridge Between Two Worlds Series. Second story of Zanza Arc
1. Drake and Jennifer

**Grasslands of Alola**

A young teenage boy looked at the sky. He had white skin and brown hair wearing a red shirt with blue jeans

"Hey Jennifer…come here" The boy says. Jennifer was around the boy's age. She had a traditional ponytail on the back of her head. She also wore a red shirt but she wore blue shorts

"Yeah Drake" Jennifer says

"Think any of those palm trees in the background are actually Exeggutors?" Drake asks. Jennifer squinted her eyes

"Maybe. But if they are then I can't see their faces" Jennifer says. There was two roars in the background of their village

"...Did you hear that?" Drake asks

"The roar or the Exeggutor cry?" Jennifer asks

"The roar" Drake says

"Then yes" Jennifer says

"But those cries are only said to be made by Palkia and Dialga. Two of the three creation beasts of Sinnoh but...why did we just hear them?" Drake asks

"Then you know what that means. GO, MAGMORTAR!" Jennifer shouted as she threw her Pokeball

"GO, ELECTIVIRE!" Drake shouted as he threw his Pokeball. Electivire and Magmortar came out

"Electivire" Electivire says. He was male

"Magmortar" Magmortar says. She was female. The roars of Palkia and Dialga continued to roar

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouted in panic

"MAGMORTAR!" Magmortar shouted in panic

"That's bad" Jennifer says

"Very" Drake says. The ground started to shake as portals started to appear everywhere in the land. The boy started to get pulled into a portal

"DRAKE!" Jennifer shouted. Electivire used one of it's back wires to grab him

"Thanks buddy" Drake says

"Electivire" Electivire says. Magmortar held onto Jennifer. The electric Pokemon started to get pulled in as well with his trainer.

"Oh no" Jennifer says. She and her Pokemon began to also get pulled into the portal

**Mysterious Place**

Drake, Jennifer, Electivire, and Magmortar were in a mysterious place. It was cold and dark

"What...what is this place?" Drake asks.

"Could it be Sinnoh?" Jennifer asks

"No...this place is different" Drake says. A man walked up to him

"Hello there...who might you guys be?" A man with large sword says. Drake looked up

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Of Blades and Pokemon**

"Who are you?" Drake asks. Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar also get up. The boy was short and wore white armor. There was a blonde girl with him

"Have you been stuck down here?" The boy says

"No. I don't know how we got here. My name is Drake Melton. This is Jennifer Melton, my sistee. These are our Pokemon" Drake says

"Pokemon?" The boy asks

"Who might you be?" Jennifer asks

"My name is Rex. This girl is Mythra. We just fell down here after a battle against Malos" Rex says

"What region is this?" Drake asks

"Look. This is the ruins of Morytha. In the Cloud Sea" Mythra says

"...Wait...what do you mean?" Drake asks

"This is Alrest. We live in Titans. We are looking to go up to the World Tree to meet up with

"Magmortar" Magmortar says

"No doubt" Mythra says

"Wait, you can understand her?" Jennifer asks

"A little. Not too much" Mythra says

"How about you join up with us. We have friends to find down here" Rex says

"Good. Anyways, I think we might be from another world" Drake says

"Okay then" Rex says. The group started to move towards one direction

**Mor Ardain**

Mor Ardain was in peace. Four familiar faces looked around

"Are you sure this is where Ash was, Jessie?" A familiar voice asks. He had purple hair. Jessie was right next to him

"Yes James. This is where he arrived. We had him and his stupid Pikachu" Jessie says.

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet shouted

"Oh no. We got trouble" Meowth says. Giratina in his Altered Forme came down on the titan causing a lot of panic

"The Giratina attacks have been going on for seven months now" James says.

"We are toast if Palkia and Dialga come here" Meowth says. Palkia and Dialga ended up coming down and started to attack Giratina

"Oh you really said it" Jessie says

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says.

**Niall's Castle**

An Ardainian soldier came up to his emperor

"Emperor Niall. Three strange beast have appeared from the skies on the capital" The soldier says.

"Evacuate the city" Niall says

**Mor Ardainian Capital**

Team Rocket continued to run from the fight. A blast from Palkia blew up one of the buildings nearby.

"We really need to rethink our life choices. We cannot be caught up in another attack" James says

"Oh you. We have been caught in many other attacks because of you" Jessie says. Giratina used a blast from it's mouth to send Dialga back. The master of time accidently kicks Team Rocket into the air in the direction of the

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN" Jessie and James said in unison

**Morytha**

Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, Magmortar, Rex, and Mythra walked towards an area

"So Pokemon and Blades...not too far apart" Rex says

"Well not exactly. We just use our Pokemon like your Blades" Drake says

"So the Architect built your world like how the Creation Trio did with ours?" Jennifer asks

"Yep" Mythra says

"I'm going up there to find answers" Rex says

"About our creation" Mythra says. There was a large crash about ten yards away

"What the hell was that?" Jennifer asks. After all the dust has cleared. The group saw that Team Rocket landed there. Thanks to Wobbuffet, they avoided death

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says

"MAGMORTAR!" Magmortar shouted. She raised her arm cannon

"NO NO!" Jennifer shouted stopping her Pokemon

"Who are they?" Rex asks

"Team Rocket. They have been trying to steal my hero, Ash Ketchum's Pikachu since before Spongebob began airing" Drake says

"What's a Spongebob?" Mythra asks

"I don't have time to explain but we have trouble though" Drake says

"Thank you Wobbuffet for saving all of us" Jessie says. Meowth was the first to see the group

"Now who are these jokers?" Meowth asks. The rest of Team Rocket looked at them. They started to get out of the crater formed

"Uh...what are they doing?" Mythra asks

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie says

"And make it double" James says

"To protect the world from devastation" Jessie says

"To unite all peoples within our nation" James says

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie says

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James says

"Jessie" Jessie says

"James" James says

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jessie and James say in unison

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight" Meowth says

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says. Rex, Mythra, Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar just stood there

"Alright. Looks like it's fighting time" Rex says

"Now we can show them what's what" Drake says

"Time to show them the power of electricity, fire, and whatever Mythra does" Jennifer says

"Bring it on" Jessie says. She throws out two Pokeballs sending out Arbok and Seviper. James throws out a Pokeball sending out Weezing

"Alright Electivire. Use Thunderbolt" Drake says. Electivire made a cry then sent out a thunderbolt hitting the Arbok, causing it to faint. Seviper tried to curl up on the Electivire but he sent a shock throughout his body. Rex went up to the Weezing and struck it down, causing it to faint

"How could this happen?" Jessie asks

"I've trained my Electivire since he was a little Elekid" Drake says

"I knew that Drake would solely defeat you guys. Or it would of been me and Magmortar. But since it was my bro, me and she stayed back and relaxed" Jennifer says

"Mortar" Magmortar says in a chill tone

"Uh. You guys suck" James says

"I just want to know how the hell you came from crashing down" Mythra says

"Yeah. We deserve to know" Rex says

"...Giratina attacked again" James says

"Giratina attacked again? He's been doing this for months now. Food has been stolen, supplies have been stolen. Why in this world though?" Drake asks

"Giratina?" Rex asks

"Giratina is one of the three in the creation trio. If Palkia, and Dialga are being threatened then he will appear" Drake says

"Giratina is a dangerous being. Living in the Distortion World" Jennifer says

"Palkia and Dialga showed up too" Meowth says. Everyone looked at him

"Electivire?" Electivire asks Meowth

"Because of Giratina. It was in this place with a lot of factories" Meowth says

"Mor Ardain" Rex says

"Why were you four in Mor Ardain?" Mythra asks

"Uhhhhhhhhh" James, Jessie, and Meowth say in unison

"Because of the fact they wanted to find Ash and capture his Pikachu. They've been doing for sometime now. Right?" Drake asks

"Fine...yes" Jessie says

"How about you four tag along with us" Jennifer says.

"And why would we do such a stupid thing like that?" James asks

"I wouldn't mind" Rex says

"I may" Mythra says

"...FINE!" James shouted

"But just this once...and since you're not him" Meowth says

"Electivire" Electivire says to Magmortar

"Magmortar" Magmortar says to Electivire

"Electiiiiivire" Electivire says

"Mortar?" Magmortar asks

"What about anyone else here. Fill me in?" Meowth asks the two

"Electivire" Electivire says with his hands crossed to his chest. Magmortar did the same

"Oh sure. Leave me out" Meowth says. There was a sound of fighting

"It's the others. Come on" Rex says

"Who?" Drake asks

"You'll love them" Rex says. Everyone else started to run.

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet shouted as he couldn't run too fast. Magmortar came back and carried him

"Magmortar" Magmortar says

**Somewhere else in Morytha**

Jin was fighting against some sort of monster

"I cannot lose" Jin says. The group came up to him

"Jin!?" Mythra shouted

"He's here too" Rex says

"He seems wounded" Jennifer says

"Nevermind him. What's that?" James asks referring to the monster. Magmortar blasted a fire blast at the monster causing it to melt

"Melted skin" Jennifer says. Jin looked at Rex

"But why would you help me? I'm…" Jin says

"Our enemy? Yeah we know" Rex says

"He's on the bad guys. Weird" Jessie says

"Now who are they?" Jin asks

"This is Drake, Jennifer, Jessie, James, and some Pokemon" Rex says

"They act as blades" Jin says

"Kinda. But they do the fighting" Drake says

"And my Pokemon, Magmortar just saved your ass" Jennifer says

"But nevertheless, if we didn't help you, it would of been wrong...I just thought. I couldn't let it end like that" Rex says. Jin went to the ground

"He's hurt real bad. Unfortunately, there are no Chanseys or Blisseys around" Drake says

"We gotta help him" Jennifer says. Another monster came up to the group. It was taken out by someone with blue fire.

"You got a lot to learn" A female voice says. Everyone looked up

"Woah" Drake says

"Magmortar" Magmortar says

"That was Brighid. The two next to her Azurda and Poppi" Mythra says

"You've got to burn these monsters up" Brighid says

"Actually. I did that at first" Jennifer says

"...and you are?" Brighid says

**Some more introductions later**

"...then it's nice to meet you...Jennifer" Brighid says

"Same here" Jennifer says

"Rex? Are you okay?" Azurda asks

"Poppi find friends" Poppi says. Azurda notices Jin

"Jin" Azurda says. Jin fainted fast. The three came down to the others

"We ran into some weird beings. Not the monsters but they looked like destructive elephants that were brown" Brighid says

"Wild Mamoswines" Jessie says

"Pokemon cannot be killed easily" Drake says

"We merely escaped but we lost the others" Azurda says

"Oh really...so you lost Tora and the others?" Rex asks

"It's fine. Masterpon is not as soft as he look" Poppi says

"But Meowth is" James says

"HEY!" Meowth shouted

"It's faint, but I can feel the energy signature of Mòrag's weapons. She must be here too…" Brighid says. Magmortar came up to her. She sent out a blast that intentially missed her but the Jewel of Mor Ardain did not move

"I like this one" Jennifer says

"Magmortar" Magmortar says to Jennifer

"Okay. Let's rest up, then go look for them" Rex says

"Hey Rex...what about that scumbag there" Brighid says referring to Jin

"We already have three in our group. Why not take him as well" Drake says referring to Jessie, James, and Meowth

"HEY!" Jessie, James, and Meowth say in unison

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says

"Uh...I think I beat him up pretty bad in that fight. I couldn't just leave him to die" Rex says

"I thought it'd be something like that" Azurda says

"Ah...your sweet, bleeding heart. So, what are we going to do?" Brighid asks

"Uh…Mythra, maybe you could..." Rex says

"Fine, whatever, give me a sec" Mythra says. She changed her form to Pneuma

"Woah" Drake says

"I did not know she could do that" Jessie says. Pneuma looked at Jin and started to heal him a little

"Incredible. What awesome power you've acquired" Brighid says

"Electivire" Electivire says

"This is the power of the Master Blade. The Master Blade possesses the data of all Blade cores" Pneuma says. She finds something odd. "This is…"

"What's wrong?" Rex asks. Pneuma got up and changed back into Mythra

"His heart...it's a human heart" Mythra says

"That's nasty" Jennifer says

"But why?" Drake asks

"He's...a Flesh Eater" Mythra says

"Again. That's nasty" Jennifer says

"We better take him to rest" Rex says. The cries of Palkia and Dialga were heard

"Not those two again" James says

"Allow me to ask. Who are they?" Brighid asks

"Palkia and Dialga. The masters of Space and Time. They are the reason me, and the ones you just met are here" Drake says

"I see" Brighid says

"Not to mention they have been roaming around Mor Ardain" Jennifer says referring to Team Rocket

"What!" Brighid shouted. She came up to Team Rocket

"Poppi have bad feeling"

"WE JUST WANTED A PIKACHU!" James shouted

"IT WAS ALL THE HUMANS IDEA!" Meowth shouted. Brighid looked at them

"Don't" Brighid says. She walked away

"...You guys are all idiots" Jessie says

"Alright. Let's go rest up" Rex says

**Resting Sight**

Jin woke up. He looked around

"What...what did you do to me?" Jin asks. Everyone looked at him

"Easy. You'll be fine" Rex says

"It's not perfect. So be careful with it" Mythra says

"Mythra" Jin says

"My bame… You still remember it, do you? I guess that makes sense. You never did return to your crystal, did you?" Mythra says. Jin looked down

"You're a lucky man Jin. You've been given the second chance you denied to many brace Ardainians. I doubt your luck would hold up so well if Mòrag were here" Brighid says

"Mythra...didn't you and Jin…" Rex says

"Yes. We fought together against Malos once. That's why I need to know. What changed?" Mythra says

"You really want to know? You only think you do. If you knew, it'd destroy you too" Jin asks

"I can guess. And I can tell you...It didn't lead me to the same conclusion as you. Lora...She's in there, isn't she?" Mythra says

"With everything you've done, we can't forgive you. And if you're going to keep standing in our way in the future, keep trying to destroy the world, we will stop you. But right now..." Rex says to Jin

"Naive kid. This is Land of Morytha. It's a place of more evil than you can ever imagine" Jin says

"You know it?" Rex asks

"I would like to know too. What exactly is this place?" Drake asks

"This land was destroyed long before Alrest existed. The birthplace of the Architect. That's what Malos said" Jin says

"The Architect's…" Rex says

"But why the destruction…" Jennifer says

"Jin, I know full well there's no easy way to change your mind. But hear me out, let's regroup, and climb up the World Tree. Call it a ceasefire till then, okay?" Mythra says

"A united front?...as you wish. It's not like I can take you all on in this condition anyway" Jin says. The group walked away. All except Brighid. Drake and Rex looked at each other. Mythra, Azurda, and Electivire accompanied them

"So Jin is apart of some type of world destroying group?" Drake asks

"Basically. Me and Mythra are going up the World Tree to see Elysium and the Architect" Rex says

"I see. You have a good heart Rex. For that, I shall join you. Me and Electivire" Drake says

"Will Jennifer come along?" Rex asks

"Of course. She never leaves my side" Drake says

"What is she doing with that Meowth there?" Rex asks

"My father found Electivire, and Magmortar on the road on a business trip. They were only a tiny Elekid and tiny Magby. They evolved into what you see now. Although, the Magby had a marking that stayed with her. Jennifer wants to find out her past, because Magmortar has been traumatized before" Drake explains

"So do you guys live with your parents?" Rex asks

"No. Trainers leave when they are ten. That's how long me and Electivire have been journeying together" Drake says

"Electivire" Electivire says

"That sounds cool. Now tell me about this Palkia and Dialga" Rex says

"Masters of space and time. Two thirds of the Creation Trio…if we can get them to our side. This Malos won't stand a chance." Drake says

"I don't want Malos dead. I want to change his ways." Rex says

"I understand" Drake says

"Does anyone know exactly why you guys are here?" Mythra asks referring to the trainers and their Pokemon

"Now that I think about, Palkia and Dialga have never sent us to another world. This is odd" Drake says

"Something else triggered it. But what could of done it" Mythra says

"...Maybe...we live in a multiverse. One of the many diverse univerese. But that seems like a stretch" Drake says

"Who knows. You may be right" Rex says

"Yeah. Now let's get some rest" Drake says


	2. Jin

**Somewhere nearby**

Jennifer and Magmortar looked at Meowth who was coming towards them

"Okay okay. You got my attention. Now what do you guys want" Meowth says

"Since you can understand both me and Magmortar here. I want you to be a translator" Jennifer says

"What? I'm not a…" Meowth says before he sees Jennifer's puppy eyes. He sighs. "Okay okay."

"Alright...tell him about your past...Magmortar" Jennifer says

"Magmortar Magmortar Maaaaaaagmortar...Mortar" Magmortar says

"That wasn't very long. Now Meowth" Jennifer says

"...When I was a tiny Magby way back in the day. I was owned by a man that illegally sold my family. He was no trainer but was a business man. He had a Magmar by his side...it was until when he met the woman he loved...then his business got destroyed. Not too sure what happened but the next thing that happened was...me waking up seeing your father...then after that...you" Meowth translates. Jennifer looked up at her Pokemon

"The marking…" Jennifer says. Meowth looked at it

"It's a name...in another langauge" Meowth says

"What does it say?" Jennifer asks

"...Gastby" Meowth says

"Gatsby? Who's that?" Jennifer asks

"The man that illegally sold Magbys, Magmars, and maybe Magmortars" Meowth says. Jennifer looked at Magmortar again

"Don't worry Magmortar. I will never leave you" Jennifer says

"Mortar" Magmortar says

"No problem" Jennifer says

"Why did you want that explanation anyway?" Meowth asks

"Because from day one. She has been getting traumatized by her past. I know why now. Come on now. Let's rest up" Jennifer says

**A little later**

The group got up and looked at many other monsters similar to the one that attacked Jin

"So many many" Poppi says. Rex looked at Mythra

"Mythra?" Rex says. Mythra shook her head

"There's no way around…" Mythra says

"Yeah" Rex says. Jin walked past the group

"What the hell is he doing?" Drake asks

"Getting himself killed obviously" Jessie says

"Fighting those things is suicide" James says. The monsters noticed Jin and went around him

"No time to play around" Jin says

"No arguments there" Rex says

"No option but to wipe them out. Let's do it" Brighid says

"Hell yeah" Drake says

"Prepare yourself Magmortar" Jennifer says. The monsters charged at the group

"Everyone. The monsters are weak to fire attacks. Brighid and Magmortar could bring these jokers down" Drake says. Rex charged and pushed two of the monsters into a range. Jin did the same thing. Brighid trapped them with her blue fire

"Magmortar use Lava Plume" Jennifer says. Magmortar put her cannons into the ground and lava started to spring out of the ground onto the monster

"I didn't know there were monsters like that" Rex says

"Nothing like Alrest for sure. They've gotten a rotten knack of healing themselves" Azurda says

"Just like blades" Brighid says

"I dunno, but...maybe they're leftovers from the culture that created us. This is the Architect's world. I guess nothing should come as a surprise" Jin says

"I wonder what kind of a person he is…" Rex says

"Probably better than Arceus" Meowth says

"Naw. Man" Drake says to Meowth

"I didn't get to meet him. I have fragments of memories, blurred images. That's why I want to meet him" Mythra says

"This is a heap of smashed-up crap. Look at it. It was melted by a warhead or something. If the Architecr was born here, then he must be as flawed as any other. No different from the people of Alrest" Jin says

"Well...no one is perfect after all" Drake says

"Precisely" Jennifer says

"Why do you hate us so much?" Rex asks

"I want to know as well. I'm getting kinda offended" Jessie says. Jin only looked at the group

"That...that's…" Jin says

"He can't even answer" James says.

"No...he sees something" Jessie says

"...Torna" Jin finishes. The group started to run towards to what he saw

"This place...here and there are burn marks. What happened here?" Jennifer asks

"Traces of the Aegises' battle, I reckon" Azurda says

"Aegises' battle?" James asks

"Oh right...you trainers don't know about that" Rex says

**One explanation later**

"...Mythra and this Malos engaged in a war...wow" Drake says.

"Poor Mythra" Jennifer says. She goes up to the Aegis and hugs her

"Thanks Jen" Mythra says. The group stops to see something

"What's…" Rex says

"The Tornan titan's matrix. Even in old Torna, few people knew this place existed" Jin says

"I can scarcely believe it myself" Azurda says

"So this is a Titan's stomach...wow" Drake says

"It seems so vulnerable" James says

"If that's the case then...these are eggs" Rex says seeing some egg shells on the ground

"They look like Titan eggs if I'm not mistaken. Jin?" Jennifer says

"These are Blades that perished in the process of becoming Titans. They grow Core Crystals within their bodies. Blades...aren't truly immortal" Jin says

"Vire…" Electivire says

"Mortar..." Magmortar says

"Wobba..." Wobbuffet says

"Neither are we times four…" Meowth says

"The one that destroyed this place, it wasn't the Aegis...it was him" Jin says

"Huh?" Rex says

"I...I ate her" Jin says. Drake, Jennifer, Jessie, and James gasped followed by the rest. Mythra changed into another form...Pyra

"Maybe we shouldn't have left. I never knew" Pyra says

"Amalthus was afraid of the Aegises' power. After Malos was defeated, he tried to wipe them out...the remnants of Torna were annihilated in the attempt. But...you'd already vanished by then" Jin says

"I wish I knew the full conext of this" Drake says

"The Aegis War explained earlier" Jessie says

"So we were slaughtered...for nothing. No...even if he wasn't trying to get you, Amalthus, the humans...would've done what they always do. We're the Architect's children...We turn into Titans. The ground beneath their geet. But they feared us." Jin says

"So that's the reason he attacked you" Pyra says

"To save the world? No. His real desire for Elysium is to wipe our Blades and Titans" Jin says

"That explains everything" Azurda says

"Even so...you lot and Amalthus are the same" Rex says. There was a thud. A giant Mamoswine came into the room

"I...never seen something like that before" Jin says

"That's a large Mamoswine" Drake says. The Mamoswine charged but Wobbuffet went in it's way and pushed it back.

"Pyra, use the artifice" Rex says

"I can't…" Pyra says

"Damn. It comes down to us then" Rex says. There was a thunderbolt that came down from nowhere on the Mamoswine

"Drake?" Jin says

"That wasn't Electivire" Drake says

"Could it be…" Rex says.

"Look, Rex-Rex" A Nopon says. It was Tora, Poppi's Driver. Zeke, Pandoria, and Nia were there too

"Are you guys okay?" Zeke asks

"Jin? What the hell?" Nia asks

"And who are they?" Pandoria asks

"New friends we got along the way" Rex says

"Hey dude, use that lightning attack again on Electivire" Drake says

"Alright" Zeke says. Another lightning bolt came upon Electivire causing him to feel a boost in power.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouted. He sent out a massive lightning bolt that destroyed the Mamoswine

"Good idea" Rex says. Jennifer grabbed something that came out of the fur

"Huh…" Jennifer says. Rex looked at it

"Rex-Rex? What's matter? Find something?" Tora asks

"Uh no...it's nothing" Rex says

"We talk about what do next. Rex-Rex should join" Tora says

"We're coming" Rex says.

"Rex-Rex?" Jennifer asks

"Don't ask now Jen" Rex says

**Somewhere near the World Tree**

The group came along to somewhere nearby the World Tree. They were now joined by Mórag and Dromarch

"So you're Drake" Zeke says

"Yes" Drake says

"That was an impressive showing. Is this your Blade?" Zeke asks

"No. This is my Pokemon...I'm from another universe" Drake says

"Another universe. That's interesting" Zeke says

"You guys seem like good people...but...that Jin dude is really...shady" Drake says

"He's not our ally" Zeke says

"So I've been told" Drake says. The two look at a conversation between Mórag and Jin

"Looks like she's about to take Jin in" Zeke says. There were a loud roar followed by a second one

"Palkia and Dialga. They have come closer" Drake says

"So that's what that was" Zeke says

"They're coming to the World Tree. Something is attracting them" Drake says

"What attracted them before?" Zeke asks

"Giratina. He attacked Mor Ardain" Drake says

"Does Mórag know?" Zeke asks

"Brighid does...but not her. She seems busy though" Drake says. There was a loud shake

"Masterpon. Above" Poppi says

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says

"It's coming from above" James says

"It's Torna" Rex says. A warship came towards the group. A cannon came out of the warship and landed nearby

"That's bad" Drake says

"I said NOT TO ATTACK!" Jin shouts. The scream was so powerful that it made everyone go back

"You sly devil. Hid that one up your sleeve, didn't you?" Zeke asks. A platform came down to the floor and Jin got on it

"So he's just going to leave us here?" James asks

"James. That's the warship of Malos, the supposed enemy" Drake says

"It was bound to happen Team Shellheads" Nia says

"Shellheads...only Shellder should be called that" Jessie says

"BRIGHID!...you're still...like you used to be" Jin says before he takes off

"Damn assholes" Nia says

"That's a git unsportibg of them, using a giant boat" Zeke says

"I'll feel much better when I come face to face with them" Drake says

"We must hurry. The longer we wait, the bigger their advantage" Dromarch says

"We gotta Rex. No time to waste" Jennifer says. The group runs away but Rex stays behind. Drake and James looked behind

"What is he doing?" Drake asks

"Having a moment apparently. Maybe I should go and yank him" James says

"No dude. What did Giovanni put in your head?" Drake asks

"None of your business Melton" James says.

"We might as well get going" Drake says

"Right" James says

**World Tree**

The group went inside the World Tree. It was made of mostly metal

"The insides of the World Tree… I'd never have thought…" Rex says

"It seems to be an artifical tower enveloped by gargantuan plant life" Dromarch says

"So...not a tree" Jennifer says. The cries of Palkia and Dialga were heard again. They were much louder than last time

"That was much louder than the last couple times before" Rex says. Palkia and Dialga came from above and landed right before the group

"Palkia and Dialga. In the flesh" Drake says

"They're dragon-like" Zeke says

"Why are they standing in our way though?" Nia asks

"If they can't move then we'll make them. We have to stop Torna from destroying this world" Rex says

"Alright. Get ready everyone. We must defeat the Masters of Space and Time" Drake says. Brighid created a fire around them so that they would not leave. Palkia sent out an energy wave causing the Jewel of Mor Ardain to collapse on the ground. Rex tried to slash onto Dialga but it was blocked by his shield.

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast" Jennifer commanded. The fire Pokemon launched a fire blast but it was blocked by Palkia

"Dialga is the Master of Time. He's warning Palkia of incoming attacks" James says

"Not even foresight can overcome that" Pyra says

"I know, but they stand in our way" Rex says. Dialga roared out loud and Meowth's eyes widenned

"STOP!" Meowth shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks

"Why?" Rex asks

"They...want to help" Meowth says

"Since when were you all of the sudden caring?" James asks

"Because I'm just as afraid of Malos as everyone else here" Meowth says

"They want help?" Pyra asks. Palkia let out a roar

"He says this world is declining. Fortunately, someone else in another world is looking to fix that" Meowth translates

"Who?" Drake asks. Dialga lets out a cry

"I cannot say...but you need to hurry, and stop Malos. Giratina even senses the danger" Meowth translates

"Then we have to go" Rex says. Palkia and Dialga teleported away. Pyra transformed into Pneuma and looked at a control panel. She opened up an elevator

"They must be waiting to meet us at a certain point" Jennifer says. Pneuma transformed back into Pyra

"It seems like we can use this to travel up" Pyra says

"Beats making my legs feel like shit" James says

"Up? Pyra...what did you just do?" Rex asks

"I'm not too sure. It's like my body is remembering something all on it's own. It must be...another power granted to the Master Blade by Father. So we need to hurry" Pyra says

"Right. Let's move" Rex says

**Torna Ship**

Jin rested in his pod. Malos came into the room

"So...Jin. Who were they?" Malos asks. Jin gets out of his pod looks at him

"You know already" Jin says

"I mean the new ones and their...Pokemon" Malos says

"Drake and Jennifer Melton. James and Jessie" Jin says

"Are they of any threat to us" Malos says

"Let's just say...treat them like you would the boy" Jin says

"I see...what of the three large ones?" Malos asks

"They are of no problem...yet" Jin says

"I see…" Malos says right before he makes a sinister smile

**World Tree, Low Center point**

Rex looked down with his eyes closed. Tora sighed as he saw

"Rex-Rex look worried. Maybe Rex-Rex lost wallet" Tora says.

"Lost wallet? I don't even think he has one" Jennifer says. Rex looks at Tora

"It's not that" Rex says

"Oh. I see. Well, maybe your worry is your wallet's empty" Tora says

"What is with your wallet obsession?" Drake asks

"Well that's true. I don't work much these days" Rex says to Tora

"He's broke everyone. Give him a moment" Jennifer says

"Hey...Why are you two so interested in my fiances suddenly?" Rex asks Tora and Jennifer

"What is up with you? You've been acting like an Absol when it senses a disaster" Jessie says

"Mmm...I was thinking about Amalthus. If what Jin said is true, the Praetor doesn't just hate Blades, but humans too, and I'm pretty sure Pokemon will soon be on his list" Rex says

"Explain" Jennifer says

"I mean, he basically hates the whole world seems like. In Old Torna, humans lived together with Blades that eventually became Titans. So destroying Torna was the same as destroying the Titans. Amalthus must have known that the Titans have been dying off over the last few centuries" Rex says

"Dialga knew this whole time. He knew the time would come. This world is declining along with mine" Drake says

"Cannot live without Titans. Everyone go bye-bye" Tora says

"Maybe the Praetorium saw it as an obstacle to their power. If the Blades were becoming Titans and creating new land, people might have more faith in the blades. If a new faith emerged, it would threaten the Praetorium and its dogma" Mórag says

"Another government corruption. It seems so common nowadays. It's just basic war and politics" Drake says

"Hating people, hating yourself...where does it end? What do you do when you hate the whole world?" Rex asks

"Destroy it. All of it. I would know...there are many movies about it" Drake says

"That's all that's left. Tell me I'm wrong" Rex says

"I'm not one to say this but...that's pretty smart" Jessie says

"I think...a lot of mortals are like that" Brighid says

"This Amalthus and Malos want the same thing" Drake says

**Torna Warship**

There was a crash on the warship. Akhos and Patroka, two members of Torna were commanding the ship

"WHAT!" Patroka shouted at Akhos

"Below. A dark mass in the Cloud Sea" Akhos says. The titan, Indol, came out as the Dark Mass. "It's Indol. What?" He says. Indol fired some lasers at the warship. Beasts came out of the titan with soldiers riding them. "They...took us by surprise" Akhos points out. There was a cry

"Now what?" Patroka asks

"It's…" Akhos says. Giratina came out of the Cloud Sea flying fighting off the titan. "What is that?" He says not recognizing the beast

**Indol**

Amalthus watched as Giratina is attacking the titan

"A Legendary Pokemon. Here" Amalthus says

**Torna Warship**

"Patroka. Prepare the defenses. I'll analyze the threat" Akhos says

"I'M ON IT! YOU NEED TO COUNTERATTACK, DAMN IT! STOP TRYING TO GIVE ORDERS AND GET TO IT!" Patroka shouted

"Ugh" Akhos says

"WHERE'S MIKHAIL! WHAT A TIME TO LET US DOWN!" Patroka shouted

"Mikhail's down below" Akhos says

"Below?" Patroka asks

"Got it! A bypass to the cannons. Take this scum" Akhos says as he activates the cannons. They went out to hit the nearby beasts

**Below**

Jin and Malos entered below to see Mikhail

"Ready?" Jin asks Mikhail

"Ready. The ship will get you as far as the boundary layer. We can drop you and Malos off there. We'll have to. Alrest ships can't make it past the boundary layer" Mikhail says

"Yeah" Jin says

"Jin. You are okay with this, right?" Mikhail asks

"...Mikhail...take care of Lora" Jin says. He and Malos leave

**Above**

Jin and Malos entered above

"Akhos. Fire up the Blade Bots" Jin ordered

"Seems Giratina himself is helping us" Malos says

"Then it's time to strike" Jin says

"JIN! MALOS!" Akhos shouted

"Indol. They got here sooner than we thought" Jin says

"They gave up on the boy pretty quickly. No surprise" Malos says

"Hatch open. Ready to launch" Patroka says

"Okay. LAUNCH!" Jin shouted. The Blade Bots launched and started to attack all the beasts. Giratina made a cry as he landed on the Titan

"Why is Giratina…" Akhos asks

"Helping? I don't know. Pokemon are strange beings. Came into this world not too long ago. Palkia and Dialga may join up with him...soon" Malos says


	3. The World Tree

**Inside the World Tree**

Rex and Drake's group continued moving. Palkia and Dialga awaited them

"You're here" Drake says. Dialga roared

"Yes human, we are" Meowth translates

"Okay. Now, let's go stop Malos. There is no time to waste" Rex says

**Outside**

The group with Palkia and Dialga were on a cliff on the World Tree. There was an explosion

"An explosion?" Rex asks

"A battle perhaps" Mórag says. Palkia roared worringly

"That was a weird cry. What did he say?" Jennifer asks

"...Giratina is here" Meowth translates

"To do what?" Jennifer asks. The group ran towards the edge of the cliff

"So, this is what the World Tree's really like…" Rex says.

"These aren't leaves. They're glyphs" Nia says. Wobbuffet turns to the battle going on

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet says

"What is it Wobbuffet?" Jessie asks. She sees the battle and everyone sees Indol and the Tornan warship

"An old Tornan waship...didn't think there'd be any of those left…" Azurda says

"Never mind that. What's this? I never knew Indol can make it up this high" Nia says

"Giratina...he's helping Torna" Drake says. Dialga cries out like he was yelling something out

"He says that Giratina wouldn't help people like them without reason" Meowth says

"It appears that Indol has modified their Titan as old Temperantia did with theirs, and Giratina saw it as a threat" Azurda says

"That's a lot of firepower though. Didn't know they had so much" Drake says

"No need to ask what they plan to do with it" Brighid says

"They anticipated it. That Jin and Malos would try to ascend" Mórag says

"So Jin is inside that thing?" Rex asks

"Definitely" Mórag says

"Hey Palkia. Dialga. Maybe you should go and help Giratina" Drake says to the two beasts. They both nodded their heads and teleported away

"Palkia and Dialga are gonna do something about this battle. Let's move" Jennifer says

"Let's hurry. We can't let them make it to Elysium" Rex says

**Tornan Warship**

Malos watched as Palkia and Dialga joined up in the fight

"Malos, looks like Palkia and Dialga have joined in" Jin says

"That's good. Leaves us a smaller load" Malos says

**World Tree Cliff.**

The group moved one level above where they last were. Indoline warriors were waiting for them

"Indoline war monks?" Rex asks

"To the Aegis and her Driver. We're here to pass on an order from His Eminence. You are to use the Aegis's power to bring down that ship " One of the warriors says

"What?" Rex asks

"What's wrong? This is your duty, pilgrim" The warrior says

"My only duty is to open the way to the World Tree" Rex says

"You cannot do it? If so, then we must take the Aegis into custody" The warrior says

"Never happening" Jennifer says

"Electivire. Use Thunderbolt" Drake says

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouted. He let out his cry then electricuted the warriors and beast they were transported on

"Easy peasy" Drake says. Jessie and James proceeded to kick them off the cliff

"There. Now they're dead" James says

"We didn't want to kill them" Rex says

"Boo hoo you. They're dead whether you like it or not" Jessie says. An amplifier tower came out of Indol. All of the Blades (and Azurda) turned green and weakened. Everyone started to scream out their blades' names

"What's happening?" Drake asks

"This effect...can it be?" Azurda asks. A hologram of Amalthus came upon the group

"Please forgive my interference. Time runs short" Amalthus says

"A-Amalthus" Rex says

"Amalthus? That's him?" Drake asks

"Yes" Rex answers. A crystal appears above his head. Mythra looked up

"That's…" Mythra says

"Fan La Norne's...the other half" Nia says

"What is it Nia?" Rex asks

"Amalthus took the other half of Fan La Norne's core crystal. He's using her power" Nia says

"Not only that. This is in fact my original, primal power" Amalthus says. Mythra's core crystal begins to light up

"MYTHRA!" Rex shouted

"Th-The Artiface" Mythra says

"STOP THIS AMATLHUS!" Drake shouts

**Indol**

Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina continued to take down the Indoline army. Palkia noticed the Artiface and teleported above the Tornan Warship blocking the blast

**Tornan Warship**

The warship was shaken up.

"Is that the Artiface? Is it...the Aegis?" Akhos asks

"Heh...No" Malos says

"But...who?" Patroka asks

"Amalthus" Malos says

"Amalthus?" Patroka asks

"He's my Driver...and I'm an Aegis" Malos says

"If that energy gets any stronger, he won't just control the Blades, but Mythra too" Malos says

"Good thing Palkia decided to block the ray" Akhos says

"Amalthus, you never disappoint" Malos says as he clutches his fists

**Cliff**

"I am the Driver of the Master Blade. Bow to me, the Master Driver. I possess the power to command all Blades. Every Blade alive. Indeed, even the very Titans are under my control" Amalthus says

"But he can't control the Pokemon. Looks like Electivire, Magmortar, Meowth, and Wobbuffet are our only hope right now. With Team Rocket's other Pokemon in need of potions. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina are still fighting for us" Drake says

"Rex-Rex. Tornan Ship stop moving" Tora says

"Must be trying to get off" Zeke says

"Amalthus, we're going to stop Jin but you've gotta stop this" Rex says

"You're speaking nonsense boy. Now is the hour of their doom. You leave me no choice but to preform their duty for you" Amalthus says

"Destroying Jin and Torna? We're only trying to stop them, not kill them" Rex says

"You believe you can sway them with words of reason?" Amalthus says

"Well, yes. Jin told me what happened five hundred years ago. It was because of you Praetor Amalthus" Rex says

"I was just a mouthpiece for the Architect" Amalthus says

"When I meet him, I'll ask him myself" Rex says

"That is not your right. IT IS MINE!" Amalthus shouts. The artiface lit up again but missed the warship. "WHAT! YOU DARE RESIST!"

"Amalthus, YOU WON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT!" Mythra shouts

"Give it up Amalthus, you can leave Jin and the rest to us" Rex says. The group starts to go towards where the warship is. The hologram disappeared

**Indol**

Palkia teleported back the country. He roared at Dialga and Giratina. The Creation Trio looked at the tower and started to attack it. The Blade Bots soon fired lasers at the same tower causing it to fall

**World Tree Cliff**

The group looked onto Indol

"They took down a tower" James says

"Good work legendaries" Jennifer says. In the distance, the titan of Mor Ardain came out and fired a laser at the World Tree

"What was that?" Jessie asks

"That was the Titan we were on" James says

"Mor Ardain? Impossible" Mórag says. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina roared loudly. Giratina began to fly in the air. The chest of the Titan began to light up

"Another attempt to fire?" Drake asks

"Wobbuffet. Reflect if you can" Jessie says

"No, Jessie. It will just cause Mor Ardain to fall. Killing thousands" Drake says

"The Ardainian is said to be at the end of its lifespan" Azurda says. Another blast came out of the titan hitting the Tornan warship

**Tornan Warship**

The ship was hit pretty hard

"Now he even summons TITANS!?" Akhos asks

"Akhos. Over there" Patroka points out. The Urayan titan comes out of the Cloud Sea

"Uraya? Curse that Amalthus...Is every Titan under his control?" Akhos asks. Uraya relased a massive blast that hit almost everyone fighting against Amalthus

**World Tree**

The blast destroyed some of the cliff. Zeke and Pandoria fell but Electivire was there to pick them up

"Electi" Electivire says

"Thanks Electivire" Zeke says

**Tornan Warship**

Akhos and Patroka watched the disaster outside

"AKHOS! PATROKA! GO!" Mikhail shouted at the two

"But what about Indol? They're gathering all the Titans" Patroka says

"I'll deal with it" Mikhail says

"Deal with it? Don't be a fool" Akhos says

"I built this thing in the first place. I can control everything" Mikhail says

"Mik…" Patroka says

"Go, and do what I can't" Mikhail says. Akhos and Patroka hesistated but went as a result. "PATROKA!" Mikhail calls out. Patroka turned around. "I love you" He says.

"Ew. You are so gross Mik. Make sure you come back so I can punch you for saying that" Patroka says. She runs to meet up with Akhos. The warship began to transform into a Titan-like robot

**Cliff**

The group watched as the warship transformed

"Their ship...it's..." Rex says

"A giant robot" Drake says

"It's just like a Titan" Azurda says. The robot blasted off and confronted Indol himself.

"The time is now. LET'S GO!" Drake shouts

"But the Titans..." Rex says

"Rex, focus on what we can do. My brother's an emperor after all" Mórag rest assures.

**Indol**

Palkia and Dialga looked at the robot and started to attack the ground. Giratina started to attack the wings.

**World Tree**

Drake and Jennifer kept an eye on the battle at hand

"Looks like the beasts are attacking the Titan itself" Drake says

"Uh oh. Another Titan is coming out. Looks like a turtle" Jennifer says. Everyone stopped in their tracks

"Tantal too" Brighid says

"Why? Pandy" Zeke says

"It's no use. My words can't reach him anymore" Pandoria says

"Damnitall. What is the Praetor thinking?" Zeke asks

"He's going to destroy the world...before Malos does" James says

**Indol**

Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina stopped attacking. Dialga let out a menacing roar. The trio began to attack the towers

**World Tree**

The group watched as it happened. The Titans began to stop fighting as the amplifier went out

"Dialga...he seemed to known what would of happened" Rex says

"We must go after Jin, now" Drake says

"But...the beasts" Rex says

"They're fine...trust me" Drake says

"Yeah. Palkia can get them out of the mess" Jennifer says.

**Praetorium**

Amalthus watched as the tower fell

"Curse those Pokemon. Looks like I'll have to take out the boy...ALL ON MY OWN!" Amalthus shouts

**World Tree Cliff**

A giant blast comes out of Indol. The group tries to block but the warship blocked the blast

"It's the warship" James says

"But why would they..." Meowth asks

"What are you waiting for...GO!" Mikahil shouts

"Mik...that you?" Nia asks

"I said GO!" Mikhail shouts

"Why?" Nia asks

"I don't even know anymore. I really hate this world, and humans most of all. But there were people I loved once and when I look at you guys, it reminds me of them." Mikhail says

"Mik…" Rex says

"Now go! Get after him already!" Mikhail shouts referring to Jin. The group ran inside the World Tree. More blasts came from Indol and eventually destroyed the 'bot killing Mikhail. Giratina let out a loud cry and began to fight Indol one-on-one causing a distraction. When the time was right, the Creation Trio teleported away

**Inside the World Tree**

Jin waited for Rex's group. They came face to face

"Jin" Rex says.

"Looks like no Malos to accompany him" James says

"He went ahead" Jin says

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Rex asks

"Waiting...for you" Jin says

"For us? Are you trying to stop us from going after Malos?" Rex asks

"Perhaps" Jin says

"Jin. you know you can't win this. We'll stop you. I may be new to this whole thing. I was in a home in Alola just hours ago...but...is this what Lora would have wanted?" Drake asks

"...It...doesn't matter anymore. I want to see for myself, if this world has any will of its own. Which one would it choose, Rex...or Malos" Jin says

"Then you should let us pass" Mythra says

"That I cannot do" Jin says

"But why? In your state, you should barely be able to stand. If we fight now...you'll" Mythra says

"I made a promise. I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill his desire" Jin says

"Even if it means your death?" Mythra asks

"Yes" Jin says. He transformed into his true form

"Looks like we'll have to fight this guy off" Drake says

"Let's do it" Jennifer says

"Alright. COME AT ME...BOY!" Jin shouts.

"Magmortar. Use Fire Blast" Jennifer says.

"Mag...MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She blasted a ball of fire but Jin was quick to use his power to block it with an ice shield

"Fire against water would of worked, but ice tells a different story" Jin says. Rex charged and got into a swordfight with the Torna member.

"Wobbuffet. Get in front of Jin" Meowth says. Wobbuffet walked slowly. Rex flew right towards him but was reflected off of him.

"Electvire. Use Thunder Punch" Drake says. Electivire charged and threw a massive punch but Jin was able to dodge it and then slash the chest of the Pokemon. Rex got back

"You want the Aegis' power. Well...THIS IS THE AEGIS' POWER!" Rex shouted. He charged at Jin. The Torna member was ready to counterattack but it was as if he saw the attack coming. He slashed Jin immediately sending him sliding back

"Nice try" Jin says

"Well. He's still got it, but so do we" Rex says. Mythra transformed into Pneuma. Jin created a bunch of icicles but Rex went right through them

"The power to manifest what you imagine…Truly awesome. That power comes from the Architect. Why do you use it for mortals' sake?" Jin says. He gets into another swordfight with Rex

"To get to Elysium" Rex says

"And then what? Open it up to humans?" Jin asks

"Do you need to ask? Obviously" Rex says. He is pushed back by Jin

"And then what? Can't you see where that leads?" Jin asks

"What are you saying?" Rex asks

"Humans will make Elysium into another Morytha. Just as they did with Torna five hundred years ago" Jin says

"I won't let that happen" Rex says as he charges and continues the swordfight

"And after you die. What then? Who will stop the inevitable" Jin asks. He pushes back Rex once more

"Isn't that the reason you Blades exist? And when I'm not around to stand by you in the effort. Someone else will" Rex says. He continues the swordfight and knocks Jin's sword out his hand. "That's right. When a person dies, that's it for them. But their thoughts and memories will always be passed on to someone else. Isn't that the same with you Blades?" Rex asks as he points the Aegis at Jin. "Your past selves get passed down to someone else to become your new selves. Isn't that how you always lived? We're no different" Rex says. Jin starts to think to himself as the boy's words got to him. "Blades become Titans when their time is up and those Titans give birth to many new Blades. All while forming the world beneath our feet. It's enough to make me jealous"

"Jealous...of us?" Jin asks

"So I'd like to ask the Architect. Why did he create all the incredible people? Actually, I think I might already know the answer. But I'd still like to check with the man himself" Rex says

"To check your answer?" Jin asks

"Yeah" Rex says

"You...believe you know the reason we exist?" Jin asks. He falls to the ground in pain

"Jin" Rex says. Akhos and Patroka ran towards their fellow Torna member.

"Who are they?" Jennifer asks

"Akhos and Patroka. Members of Torna" Nia says. Akhos and Patroka made Rex take a couple of steps back of Jin

"Patroka" Rex says to her

"I won't let you kill Jin" Patroka says

"Stand down Patroka" Jin ordered

"But…" Patroka says

"It is over for us now. There is nothing more. We have done all that we have to" Jin says

"Jin…" Patroka says. She turned to Nia. "Nia…"

"Yes" Nia says

"Your power. Can you use it on Jin?" Patroka asks

"Well sure, it'll only be a temporary measure, but…" Nia says. She transforms into her Blade Form

"Don't expect any thanks" Patroka says

"I wish I could do something...but, it's worthless. No Chansey or Blissey hospital nearby" Drake says

"You are always willing to help Drake...even if you hardly know the person" Jin says

"Thanks Jin. I know what you have done but...doesn't phase me" Drake says

"We'll go back first and prep Jin for treatment. Akhos. Make yourself useful" Patroka says

"Yeah yeah. I got him" Akhos says. Patroka ran away but her Core Crystal was immediately taken out of her body by something mysterious

"What...what happened?" Jennifer asks

"PATROKA!" Akhos shouts. Something started to come out of the ground

"Hey Drake...any Pokemon that looks like a squid or something?" Jin asks weakly

"There is but...none that big and none with tentacles like that" Drake says

"Then what the bloody hell is that?" Rex asks. The monster appeared to be none other than a mutated form of Amalthus

"You will climb...no further" Amalthus says

"Wh-Amalthus...here. And why does he look like that?" Zeke asks. Amalthus absorbed the power of Patroka's core crystal into his new body

"If the Architect did send Blades down to this world...it was for my sake. To find and raise cores containing more powerful, wonderous, and unparralled data. That is why I created the cleansing procedure. Behold the culmination of my work" Amalthus says

"You lunatic" Jin says

"He's insane" Meowth says

"He took to cores from all those Blades. So that was the reason for the cleansing" Jin says

"I am an agent of the Architect's will" Amalthus says

"What is he saying?" Mórag asks

"Delusions of Grandeur" Dromarch says

"This...is not what the Architect would of wanted. God would not want this." Drake says

"You can't just decide stuff like that dude. You're out of your damned mind" Pandoria says

"Not even we're that screwed in the head" James says

"You're not wrong there shellheads" Nia says

"This...is the end" Drake whispers to himself


	4. Fall of Amalthus

"This...is the end" Drake whispers to himself

"It is no delusion. Have you forgotten the Aegis' power. That power. Is it not the Aegis' power to erase worthless things from existence. Is that not the Architect's very will?" Amalthus says

"Pyra and Mythra aren't like that" Rex says

"I just realized. I know why Malos is so intent on destroying the world...it's you, Amalthus. Malos has become blinded by your influence" Pneuma says

"So what if he has? What's the problem? You've had your little trip around Alrest. You witnessed the state of Morytha. Mankind will never change, no matter how many millenia pass" Amalthus says

"You're the one that won't change. That's exactly why you hate the ones who try to" Rex says

"And why should I have to change? If I change. I lose everything. I lose my very self. Who in their right mind would accept such a fate? That's why..." Amalthus says. He was cut off by Zeke

"You're weak, old man. The weakest of us all" Zeke says. Akhos looked at Patroka once more. He fell to his knees. Drake and Electivire walked up to him

"I'm so sorry Akhos" Drake says

"Patroka..." Akhos says. He gets up and shoot an arrow into Amalthus but had no effect

"Akhos, stop. He's…" Jin says before he was grabbed by Amalthus' tentacle. "AKHOS!"

"L-Let me go, you monster" Akhos says

"How dare you? How dare you look down on me? You are a mere Blade whose very existence depends upon ours" Amalthus says

"ELECTIVIRE. USE ELECTROBALL!" Drake shouted. The Pokemon charged up a ball of energy

"Rex, he's got Akhos" Nia says. She throws her weapon at the boy and he catches it

"On it" Rex says. Electivire sends out an Electroball and Rex sends out a wave of energy. Both were waved away by the Praetor

"This is not funny. Let go of him" Nia says. She grabs her weapon and tries to fight him off but she was swatted away with ease. A wall of blue flames came towards the monster.

"This is a strange situation. Fighting so hard to save a member of Torna" Mórag says. A wall of orange fire came towards the other side

"I agree, but it's what is right" Jennifer says. Both walls of fire disappeared

"His aim is clear but so is ours" Mórag says. She and Brighid tried their best to fight off the Praetor. Magmortar fought off another from the other side. A tentacle was about to hit the Inquisitor of Mor Ardain but Poppi came in saving her. "Thanks"

"Friend welcome" Poppi says. Tora came running in

"Poppi. Now not time for kind manners" Tora says. Pandoria struck another tentacle that almost hit Poppi from behind

"I believe in returning favors. You owe me for that one" Pandoria says

"Much thanks" Poppi says. Another tentacle almost hit Pandoria but Wobbuffet was there to reflect it

"Wobba" Wobbuffet says

"Thank you. I owe you" Pandoria says.

"Who...who do you people think you are?" Amalthus asks. He sends out a wave of energy knocking everyone back

"He's...too strong" Jessie says.

"Incorrigible whelps...Why would humans side with Blades?" Amalthus asks

"Is he slow? He thinks it's a side to pick? We share a bond...you numbskull. We're all friends here. We're in this thing together" Zeke says

"Blades share a bond with humans. Just like Pokemon do with their trainers" Drake says.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouts

"MAGMORTAR!" Magmortar shouts

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet shouts

"YEAH!" Meowth shouts

"Bonds? Of friendship? With these trinkets?" Amalthus asks. He took out Akhos' core crystal then threw him to the floor

"NO!" Drake shouts

"Akhos" Jin says

"That was...painful. If I were...still a Blade...this wouldn't..." Akhos says before he passes away.

"AKHOOOOOOOS" Jin shouts. He looks at Amalthus. "Amalthus"

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE FOR THAT!" Drake shouts. Rex and Drake get in front of Jin

"You stay right there" Rex says

"He's our own. So we should be the one to kick his ass" Drake says

"Drake. I have a heart no less human than…" Jin says

"Then you better take good care of it. That's why you came here right?" Rex asks

"Rex...Drake…" Jin says

"Don't worry Jin...I will avenge Akhos...Patroka...Mikhail...everyone you have ever loved" Drake says

"We're gonna break the five hundred year long curse. RIGHT HERE!" Rex shouts

"Yeah" Pneuma says

"Electi" Electivire says. Everyone gathers up with Rex and Drake

"Magmortar. Use Fire Wall" Jennifer says.

"Mag...MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She creates a red wall of fire on one side of Amalthus. Brighid creates a wall of blue fire on the other side

"Hey Mórag. Got any weapon I can use?" Jennifer asks. Mórag throws her one of her two whips. "Thanks"

"Alright. Use all your might" James says. He throws out a Pokeball to release Weezing. Jessie releases two Pokeballs to release Arbok and Seviper. A tentacle came flying in but it was dodged by the group.

"Zeke. Send a blast of electricity at Electivire. Electivire use Absorb" Drake says.

"Gotcha. Pandy" Zeke says.

"On it" Pandoria says. She sends a wave of electricity at Electivire causing him to surge with more electricity than normal

"Electivire. RAVAGE HIM!" Drake shouts

"Electi...VIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRE!" Electivire shouts. He sends out a larger-than-normal burst of electricity at the Praetor but it did little damage.

"Fools" Amalthus says. He sends out another big burst of energy causing everyone to fall down. A tentacle came flying in at Team Rocket but Wobbuffet was there to reflect it. It slapped Amalthus in the face.

"Mag...MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She sends out a huge blasts of lava striking down five of the tentacles. Amalthus started to feel weak. Everyone got back up

"I cannot end like this...not until I've met the Architect. Not until I've erased everything with my own hands" Amalthus says

"Wha…" Rex says. Amalthus' tentacles began to cover the doorway to Elysium and the Architect

"This is bad...the World Tree cannot take it" Dromarch notes

"Where are Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina when you need them most" Drake says

"How? How's that bastard still standing, after the incredible thrashing we gave him" Zeke says

"We must stop him" Mórag says. Amalthus went after Jin. but Rex and Pneuma blocked his attack

"PYRA! REX!" Nia shouts. Pneuma changed back to Mythra

"Mythra...you" Jin says

"I couldn't let him get your core too, that's all. With it, he'd be unstoppable" Mythra says

"Thank you…" Jin says. Everyone else continued to fight off Amalthus

"All the cores, all the Architect's words...BELONG TO ME!" Amalthus shouts. Jin started to freeze Amalthus's tentacles. Jin turns his attention to Nia

"Nia,take care of them both" Jin says

"I will" Nia says. She starts to fell the two

"Jin, why didn't you kill me when I joined Rex and the others?" Nia asks

"It wasn't a mistake...was it? Becoming the Blade of someone you trust" Jin asks

"Jin…" Nia says

"I did that too, once...Rex, Drake, you guys must stop Malos. He's still searching for his own identity. Tell him the answer you two found" Jin says

"Rex was the only one that found that answer. I'm here for an unknown reason...but it was a complete blessing" Drake says

"I'm glad to hear that" Jin says. He turns to Amalthus

"You should of died with Torna" Amalthus says

"Let's end this now. Oue duty has been handes down. AMALTHUS!" Jin says.

"Your duty is as dust in the wind compared to my destiny" Amalthus says. He sends out a blast of energy but Jin froze it and turned it to particles. He then sends out sharp icicles that go out and stab Amalthus.

"O Architect...I should of been your chosen one...I lived as you wanted me to...I always did..." Amalthus says

"Why did you look so sad back then? That was you too, wasn't it" Zeke asks remembering his time with the Praetor

"Father…Why do you not answer when I call...Mother, I missed you" Amalthus says right before he dies and his body fades away. Jin stopped his attacks

"Jin…" Mythra says. Jin starts to fade away as used the last of his energy to stop Amalthus

"Bless you Jin...bless you..." Drake says

"What a splendid soul you were, Jin" Azurda says

"See you...in heaven" Drake says

"Jin…" Rex says

**Meanwhile with Malos**

The Architect was waiting for Malos and Rex's group

"The time has come…" Architect says. Malos comes into the room

"It's been a while, father" Malos says

"Logos" Architect says

"Is that my real name? What's it mean?" Malos asks

"It has no meaning. All it represents is the ego of those who named you" Architect says

"How many years has it been?" Malos asks

"I forget. It has been far too long" Architect says

"Now...where is that bastard?" A female voice says from an unknown area

"What?" Malos says not understanding

"That's bad" A different female voice says

"RIKI FEEL LIKE MILKSHAKE!" A male voice shouted

"Oh Riki" A third female voice says

"Is this a game?" Malos asks

"They are voices...from another world" Architect says

"...You know why I'm here, right?" Malos asks

"I know it all. All that you experience is passed on to me" Architect says

"Then...let's get straight to the point" Malos says. He tried to kill The Architect but he failed

"No need to rush, my child. I'm fading, I'll be gone...soon enough..." Architect says

"Is that right? Then I'll take it all' Malos says

"Do as you wish. If you believe that is your role" Architect says

"Is that choice really mine?" Malos asks. Architect didn't answer. "Answer me"

"It is a choice you made together" Architect says

"Good answer. Thanks for creating me" Malos says. He leaves the room

"Ah, and here comes the other answer" Architect says

**Meanwhile with Rex's group**

Rex's group walked down a hallway

"World Tree is huge. We can see outer space" Drake says

"Outer Space?" Nia asks

"Astronomy is amazing. I should show you guys it...after all of this" Drake says. The group comes to a huge door and opens it up

"It sure is bright" Nia says

"Yeah...it's right through here. I'm sure of it. We've almost reached Elysium" Rex says. The group ran up a hill...but all they found was a wasteland

"God...please" Jennifer says.

"What is this place?" Rex asks

"No…" Pyra says

"Can this place really be Elysium?" Rex asks

"Impossible" Drake says

"Where's the greenery? The water? The birdsong?" Rex asks.

"Damn" James says

"There's nothing...nothing here at all" Rex says

"What a wretched sight. I have not seen anything like this in all my years on Alrest" Azurda says

"All I feel is death" Drake says

"P-Pyra" Rex says to Pyra

"I don't understand. I don't get it. This is not how I remember" Pyra says. There was a loud bell sound

"That bell sound must be coming from somewhere. Is someone here?" Mórag asks

"The Architect...maybe" Jennifer says

"Poppi detect one big thing, kind of like building over that direction. Sound come from there" Poppi says

"That building...then there is no point in hanging out here" Zeke says

"Yeah. Only one way to find out. Let's go Rex" Drake says

"Alright" Rex says. He turned his direction to Pyra. "It might be okay. Maybe it's just this but that's destroyed. There's bound to be something over that way" He says. The group started to travel towards the building

"This place looks like it was once a city, and quite an old one at that" Dromarch says

"Swingsets, bikes, buildings. This place feels like something my world would have" Drake says

"True true" James says

"Looks like the stuff we saw in Morytha" Zeke says

"Way more dusty up here, maybe it's because it's so dry up here" Nia says

"Maybe that's why there is nothing here. Let's continue moving" Drake says. The group continues to move towards the building. After some traveling, they reached the place

"A church. This is a place where people worshipped Jesus Christ himself. Every Sunday, the Christians gather here for praise and worship Him" Jennifer says

"So...there wasn't always an Architect?" Rex asks

"No…" Jennifer says. The doors to the church opened

"Looks like we didn't need an invitation" Jessie says

"Nah. Churches are welcoming" Jennifer says. The group entered the church

"Welcome home...my children" Architect says from somewhere far

"Who's there?" Rex asks

"Father?" Pyra asks

"The Architect is here? But where?" Mórag asks

"I am always here. Come to me" Architect says. A hatch opens leading to a stairway downwards

"That's our pathway. Let's move" Drake says. The group went downstairs and reached a metallic structure

"Hey Drake, this place...it's wonderful. Like the World Tree" Jennifer says

"Like the World Tree itself?" Drake asks

"Yeah. Right Brighid?" Jennifer asks. The two siblings realized that everyone was gone. A man came towards the two. He looked like an older version of Drake. The two saw him

"Dad" Drake says. He dropped two Pokeballs and what came out was a badly hurt Electivire and badly hurt Magmortar

"What?" Jennifer asks

"I found these two when they were little baby Pokemon. And you almost lead them to death" Mr Melton says

"No...not at all" Drake says

"Why would we…" Jennifer says

"Fighting against a Blade. Unacceptable" Mr Melton says

"Please. We didn't do anything" Drake says

"Then why…?" Mr Melton asks

"We had to save the world. Rex's world. We will...do our best to protect them from harm" Jennifer says

"I see...Drake and Jennifer Melton. The others will be with you shortly. Now step into that room so I can do so" Mr Melton says. He disappears. Electivire and Magmortar are restored back to full health

**Architect's Room**

Drake, Electivire, Jennifer, and Magmortar had a light shine onto them. The same happened for the others

"You guys…" Rex says.

"You too…" Drake says

"I merely wished to examine the shapes of your hearts" Architect says

"The Architect himself" James says

"Why hide in the dark?" Meowth asks

"My name is Klaus. The Architect of this world. I have watched over you all this time. I have seen your thoughts. Your desures. The things you have achieved" Klaus says

"It was you...pretending to be our dad?" Drake asks

"Yes, those were mere alternative possibilities. Your other selves that lie within" Architect says

"Our others selves. You mean like how we are thinking. Deep down?" Zeke asks

"Those...were fears you harbor…" Architect says

"...You lost me" Jennifer says

"My only purpose was to find out how mankind has changed" Architect says

"And were you disappointed?" Mórag asks

"No...As you stand before me...that is who you are. That is enough" Architect says

"Architect sir, I'm here because I met Pyra. Is this really Elysium?" Rex asks

"I will show you everything" Architect says

"Alright" Rex says

"This world was once the stage of a struggle for survival that dwarfed this current predicament. The world was an unseemly place though with beautiful sights. I lost hope for mankind so I searched tirelessly for an outside solution. And one day I found it, The Conduit. Our world was not the only one. Endless universes coexist side-by-side all completely unaware of one another. The Conduit was our link to these foreign worlds and I opened that forbidden gateway...when I opened the Conduit, many people and many things disappeared into distant dimensions. All that remained here were the ruins of Morytha...and half of my body" Architect says. Everyone gasped at the sight of only half of his body being there

"Your...body" Rex says

"Half of me lives in some other dimension, but not for much longer. It is also the dimension which caused Drake and Jennifer to end up here" Architect says

"What do you mean?" Mórag asks

"The moment of my other self's demise draws near" Architect says

"We're not on Earth anymore" A male voice from Architect's other half says

"No...I feel this is Zanza's domain" Another mals voice says

"Zanza?" Drake asks

"Zanza...Dimitrius...he has more than one name. Voices come out from my other half from time to time" Architect says

"But why?" Jessie asks

"I am not sure. It has only gone on for hours only. It was never a permanent thing. As for the collision. It was because of Palkia and Dialga" Architect says

"So it was there roar" Drake says

"Yes but also no. It is...difficult to explain coming from this side" Architect says

"Father...you" Pyra says

"I was a fool. Because of it, I lost everything. This is my punishment. For the sin I have committed" Architect says

"You're...just a man" Jennifer says

"You are correct Jennifer Melton. A man acting a god, but I did create this world. Since I had to atone for my sin. I did one thing. Swore to restore this world..." Architect says. He started to explain everything. How the world of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was created. The Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon were amazed. He explained the Three Aegises, and how Ontos disappeared forever. How Pyra and Malos collected data from other Blades. How they are passed down.

"A grand scheme" Azurda says

"Absolutely amazing" Drake says

"Now Rex, are you willing to stop Malos from destroying the world that which you love?" Architect asks

"Of course...I will" Rex says. The group starts to run out of the room, but before that, Rex turns around

"What is it?" Architect asks

"Thank you. For creating this world and all of us" Rex says. Architect did not answer. The group runs out immediately

"Blades...and Pokemon. Not too different from each other. Thank you...Hiro Hamada" Architect says


	5. So We Can Move On

**Hallway**

The group walked towards where Malos and Aion are

"Pyra, where's Malos?" Rex asks

"If he is here. I know where he has gone" Pyra says

"Tell us" Rex says

"The greatest of all Artifaces...Aion" Pyra says

"Aion...so that's what Malos meant" Rex says

"The Artiface with the only intent to destroy the world" Pyra says

**Artiface Aion Keep**

Malos stood before the Artiface. It was giant, almost like a titan but robotic

**Hallway**

"Then that's where we'll go" Rex says. The group starts to run to the room

"Hey Rex" Drake says. The group stops and Rex turns around

"Yes" Rex says. Drake holds out his hand

"Thanks for considering us friends. I'm happy to be alongside you" Drake says. Rex grabs his hand and shakes it

"No problem. Your assistance has been helpful" Rex says

"Malos destroying the world means destroying both our worlds. I cannot let people die" Drake says

"Same here" Rex says

"Now. Let's stop Malos" Drake says. Rex nods and everyone runs to Aion's keep. They stopped as they saw Artifaces destroying Alrest

**Mor Ardain**

The artifaces came down from above destroying all titans. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina fought off the Artifaces but only on that Titan. A familiar face to the three came down from above destroying an Artiface...it was Arceus

"Pokemon...defend the humans" Arceus says. Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina roared loudly

**World Tree**

"Are all of those...Sirens?" Brighid asks

"He is really trying to destroy Alrest" Mórag sas

"THIS WAY!" Drake shouts. The group runs towards Aion's Keep

**Aion Keep**

The group came face to face with Malos

"Malos" Rex says

"Just in time for the final act. I've saved you and the trainers the best seats in the house" Malos says

"Ugh" Drake says

"I sounded just like Akhos there for a minute" Malos says

"Akhos is dead you bastard, so is Patroka, and Jin" Nia says

"Figured as much" Malos says

"How heartless are you?" Drake asks

"What, you want me to weep and deliver a eulogy. What good would that do?" Malos asks

"Malos, is this what you want?" Rex asks

"Huh?" Malos asks

"Is this what you want?" Rex asks

"Don't give me some weak-ass crap about how I should repent or whatever" Malos says

"Why don't you want to hear the truth?" Rex asks

"Here's what I think. I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" Malos shouts

"You really are what everyone says about you" Jennifer says

"Huh...let's end this now" Malos says. He floats inside Aion

"Don't you feel anything?" Pyra asks

"No...that isn't my role in this world" Malos says

"Electivire. Prepare yourself" Drake says

"You better show me all you got! I will not hold back!" Malos shouts

"WE WILL!" Drake shouts

"Let's get him" Rex says.

"ELECTIVIRE. USE THUNDERBOLT. DON'T STOP!" Drake shouts.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouts. Thunder came from the sky as it started to hurt Aion

"MAG…MORTAR!" Magmortar shouts. She starts to fire all the fire blasts she's got. Everyone was on the offensive making sure Aion would be destroyed. The artiface continued to fight off them all but he was no match alone. The best he could do is make sure Rex didn't touch him

"ENOUGH!" Malos shouts. He fires two lasers at the group sending them back

"You're not burning anyone today" Nia says. She heals Zeke and Pandoria whom got hurt from the blast.

"MY LADY!" Dromarch shouts. He leaps up and protects his Driver

"Dromarch" Nia says

"It's nothing" Dromarch says. Malos tried to attack again but Magmortar blasted it away

"Thanks Magmortar" Brighid says

"Magmortar" Magmortar says. Rex starts to absorb power from the Conduit and send an energy blast at Aion

"Can you still not see?" Rex asks. He started to fight off Aion on his own so he could cover everyone else. "Stop the Artiface"

"See what brat? The world is never going to change" Malos says

**Tantal**

Someone ran away from an Artiface but Reshiram came from the sky and crushed it. Zekrom came down as well. The two roared loudly at something happening above

**Uraya**

The artifaces fell at the hands of Lugia and Ho-Oh, but there were too many of them

**Aion Keep**

Rex continued to fight off Aion

"It will change. I will change it" Rex says as he leaps over Aion's hand. "That's the reason we've come all this way" He says before he blasts Aion again

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET IT GO!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR!?" Malos shouts

"I'm doing this for myself. If it helps put smiles on people's faces. Helps them live their lives together. Then that's my role in this WORLD" Rex says. He absorbed more power and sent out a wave of energy. "Jin told me to take care of you in his place, you know. Jin never wanted to die, he just wanted to connect with you. He did it because you showed him a path" Rex says

"AND HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF IT!? YOU'D FORGIVE HIM. JUST LIKE THAT!?" Malos asks

"Forgiving isn't that easy. But that's just the world we live in. We need to find a way forward, within that world. Even you...used to think like that ONCEEEEEEEE" Rex says

**Architect Room**

The Architect continued to meditate in his room

"Today. We use our power to fell a god, and then, seize our destiny" A familiar voice says from his left half

"...Hurry...the time...is nye" Architect says

**Aion Keep**

Rex continued to fight off Aion

"Rex...finish this" Drake says to Rex. Pyra transformed into Pneuma

"I was just thinking that...now, here we go" Rex says

"Yeah" Pneuma says. She and Rex held up the Aegis and absorbed power from the Conduit.

"Wow" Jennifer says. The Aegis started to expand becoming larger

"Let's get this done...so we...can move on" Rex says

"For the future" Pneuma says. The sword drove right through the heart of Aion. Malos fell out of the destroyed Artiface

"I heard something...something outside" Drake says

"What exactly?" James asks

"Something abour seizing our destiny. Just as Rex and Pyra destroyed Aion" Drake says. Malos was coughing

"It's been fun...kid" Malos says to Rex

"Malos" Rex says

"If only. I'd met you sooner...just think of the worlds I might have seen...but even so" Malos says

"If…I had been your Driver...all of this" Rex says

"Hah...kids say the damnest things. There was only one Driver for me. All in all. It...wasn't so bsd" Malos says. He faded away

"Malos…" Pneuma says. Nia transformed back into her Driver form

"Looks like he finally found it" Brighid says

"A meaning to his life" Mórag says

"Indeed…" Brighid says

"Looks like he and Jin...will be seeing each other again" Drake says

"Hey Rex, if Malos had been your Blade. How different would things be?" Jennifer asks

"Very different...maybe...he can come back" Rex says

"It's not farfetch'd" Drake says. A bright light consumed the outside of the World Tree

"Uh...what happened outside?" Jessie asks. There was shaking on all of the World Tree

"What's going on?" Rex asks

"Something happened outside." Jennifer says

"All of Elysium is going to collapse" Pneuma says

"We have to go...NOW!" Rex shouts

"What?" Nia asks

"Since the Conduit disappeares. The power holding Elysium together was cut off" Pneuma says

"Oh we have to run and get out of here" Drake says

"Not just that. Everything below this point will collapse on top of all of Alrest" Pneuma says

"No…" Mórag says

"There has to be a way to stop it" Rex says. Pneuma hesistated to answer. "PYRA!" He shouts. Pneuma continued to hesitate

"There is one way...just one way to prevent it" Pneuma says. Drake and Jennifer looked at each other

"Say it" Jessie says

"Five stories down from here, there's a control room for the correction boosters. If we can fire the booster jets, and accelerate the whole World Tree beyond escape velocity" Pneuma says

"Look, I haven't got a clue about boosters or velocities, but…I'm gathering that we gotta get there, and fast" Zeke says

"Not wrong Zekeinator. Let's go" Drake says. Pneuma looked down causing the Pokemon to look worried

"Electi?" Electivire says

"Okay. Five floors down. Let's hurry" Rex says. The group started to out of the keep

"I STILL AM WORRIED ABOUT THAT BRIGHT LIGHT. IT DIDN'T CONSUME THE WORLD TREE!" Jennifer shouts. Pneuma stayed behind

"Azurda...Poppi" Pneuma says. The two stopped and came towards her. She told something to the two of them

"What did you say?" Azurda asks

"Poppi could not possibly" Poppi says

"You're the only ones I could ask" Pneuma says

"But…" Poppi says

"Poppi...you promised...didn't you" Pneuma says remembering their conversation in Morytha

"That below belt…" Poppi says. Electivire came towards the three

"Please…" Pneuma says

"Electivire…" Electivire says

"Electivire" Pneuma says. The electric Pokemon came over and hugged the Blade

"Take care of Drake for me Electivire. He seems...like a noble Pokemon Trainer" Pneuma says before breaking up the hug. Electivire tilted his head down and walked away. Pneuma tapped Azurda's core crystal

"You're a real piece of work" Azurda says. Pneuma smiled slightly

**Five Stories Down**

The group reached their point. There was a large bridge between them and the room. The group started to run across it. They crossed it and opened up the door to a room...full of escape vessels

"What is this?" Rex asks

"This is a room full of escape pods" Drake says. Rex started to realize what was going to happen. He moved everyone out of the way to see Pneuma on the other side of the bridge

"Pyra...what are you doing there? Where's the control room?" Rex asks. Pneuma did not answer. "PYRA!" Rex shouts. He then widens his eyes realizing. "You can't mean…"

"I'm sorry…" Pneuma says. She destroyed the bridge putting a giant pit between her and Rex

"No way" Drake says

"This was the first lie I ever told you" Pneuma says

"Pyra…" Rex says

"The only way to stop the World Tree's collapse is to use the last of Aion's power and annihilate the World Tree. I'm sorry...this is the only way...You all need to use one of those escape vessels and get as far away as possible" Pneuma says

"Wha...the last of Aion's...Pyra, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Rex shouts. Jennifer started to tear up. "It'll...it'll be fine...right. You'll deal with the World Tree, then come back, right" Rex asks. Jessie handed Jennifer a tissue. The two started to cry altogether. "Wait, just wait. I'll come with you" Rex says. He unleashed his grappling hook but it didn't reach far enough

"Oh boi" Drake says

"Damnit. There's not enough wire...I got it, Poppi" Rex says. He saw Poppi looking sad

"Electivire" Electivire says worried

"It not Ok...Poppi cannot" Poppi says

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!" Rex shouts

"Poppi made promise…Pyra say that Rex for sure ask Poppi...say not help Rex, no matter what..." Poppi says

"What kind of promise is that? Poppi, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Rex shouts. He grabs Poppi. "All you gotta do is take me over there. The rest of you can just…" Rex says

"Rex…" Azurda says

"This is the only way…" Drake says

"C'mon...please...she's right there" Rex says. Poppi started to cry

"MAGMORTAR USE…" Jennifer shouts before Electivire electrocutes Magmortar. Drake looked at his Pokemon

"Why?" Drake asks

"He...was also made the promise" Meowth says sadly

"I'm...so sorry Rex" Drake says

"Rex...sometimes a man must know when to let go…" Azurda says

"Why? WHYYYY!?" Rex shouts. He fell to his knees

"Do it for her, Rex. Do as she asks" Azurda says

"Gramps…" Rex says. Jennifer and Jessie started to cry more

"Chum...how long are you planning on being a baby? She's the girl you love. You gotta accept her decision. That's what being an adult means..." Zeke says. Drake came over to Rex and hugged him tightly. Mórag came over to the two

"Rex...I am so thankful that I've met you all" Mórag says. She looks at Pneuma then bows down. Brighid soon followed

"Rex-Rex" Tora says. Nia looked at Rex

"Now...let's get moving" Drake says. He and Rex broke up the hug. The Aegis Driver looked back at Pneuma.

"Pyra…" Rex says. There was a wave of explosions.

"REX" Pneuma shouts. She tapped her Core Crystal and transmitted to Rex causing him to go back into his older clothing. The Core Crystal dropped to the ground

"Do it...for her" Drake says. Rex picked up the Core Crystal. He looked back at Pneuma once more

"You'll be fine...without me now" Pneuma says

"Pyra…" Rex says. The building looked like it was going to collapse. "PYRAAAAA!" Rex shouted. After rubble came down from above...Pneuma was gone. Rex held the Core Crystal tightly. The group proceeded to go onto an escape vessel.

"Alright. I will activate an escape vessel. Then we can get out of here" Nia says. A piece of rubble came down but it was destroyed by Magmortar

"Thanks Magmortar" Rex says

"Mortar" Magmortar says

'It's this one. Escape pod S55" James says. The group went onto the pod

"Okay. I'll activate it so we may move out" Rex says

"Alright" Drake says. Rex activates the escape pod and the coordinates to their next destination. The pod moved out of the World Tree and into space. The bright light was gone lastly. Rex looked behind him and saw the World Tree be destroyed once and for all

"PYRAAAAAA!" Rex shouted. The pod was coming down hard. It started to burn up

"This thing will not hold" Jennifer says. The pod was destroyed and everyone was in free fall. Azurda transformed back into his Titan form and everyone landed on him

"Thank you sir" Drake says

"You know, I think this form suits me best" Azurda says

"Gramps…" Rex says

"We're heading down. Everyone grabs onto something…" Azurda says. The group saw the Cloud Sea...only to see it dissolve.

"The Cloud Sea...and the Titans are gone" Rex says

"Is everyone...dead?" Nia asks

"No...impossible" Drake says

"We were...too late" Pandoria says

"It the Land of Morytha" Poppi says.

"So...there's nothing left of this world, but ruins?" Zeke asks

"We're crossing that rift…" Azurda says

"Rift…" Drake says

"That must be where everyone is…" Jennifer says.

**After crossing the rift**

The group crossed the rift and saw nothing but water

"Wow. This is amazing" Jessie says

"Hey...there's...a large city over there" Pandoria says

"It big city. High tech" Poppi says. Nia's ears wagged and she saw Uraya

"Look" Nia says. Uraya headed towards the same direction. It landed in the water ahead and made new land near the city. Mor Ardain, Tantal, Indol, and bunch of other titans did the same. The city was now larger with new territories

"They're...combining...with the city" Brighid says

"So it's true" Mórag says

"New Kanto, New Jonto, New Hoenn, New Sinnoh" Drake says

"New Uraya, New Gormott, New Uraya, and New Tantal." Rex says

"Hey. That's what we should call the new territories" Drake says

"Niall...can lead New Mor Ardain" Rex says

"Yeah...good idea" Mórag says

"You know what...I like you guys. It was fun not chasing that Pikachu and playing good guy for once" James says

"I agree" Jessie says

"I agree as well" Meowth says

"Good" Drake says. He shakes hands with James

"Elysium...it was here all along…" Rex says

"You know what Rex, I think you're right about that" Azurda says. There wad light flying in the sky. Rex looked at the Core Crystal

"We're...here" Rex says.

"I wish Pyra and Mythra could see this. They would be proud of you Rex. This world is now of Blades and Pokemon...maybe more" Drake says. The Core Crystal started to light up causing Pyra and Mythra to come out of it. "Woah...okay"

"We are proud of yoy Rex" Pyra says

"Yeah" Mythra says. Poppi ran towards the two and hugged them. They broke it up after a quick two seconds. Pyra mouthed something to Rex. It caused him to smile and walk towards her. The two hugged each other

"Alright. We are heading down onto the land now" Azurda says

"Alright lovebirds. Are y'all ready to see this new world?" Drake asks. Rex nodded

"Yeah" Rex says. Giratina flew in the air and went into a portal

"Giratina…" Mórag says. Palkia and Dialga were already on the land waiting for the group to arrive. Azurda landed in the water. The group looked around

"It's...beautiful" Jennifer says

"There is many room in this new territory. We can fit all of the humans." Rex says

"Yeah. We can name them after Titans and Pokemon Islands" Drake says

"We had that idea" Rex says

"That sounds like a great plan" Mórag says

"Rex-Rex...are other Nopon here?" Tora asks

"Of course. Go out and meet them. Maybe there are some from the Pokemon World" Rex says

"Elysium is full of Blades and Pokemon alive. Who wouldn't wish for a world like this with everything that happened in the past couple of hours" Drake says

"Come on now everyone. Let's go check this place out" Rex says. Everyone but Drake, Jennifer, and their Pokemon left

"Drake…" Jennifer says

"Maybe dad is here...maybe we can see him again and tell him what we did" Drake says

"Yeah...and tell him about this world" Jennifer says

"This world...is of Blades and Pokemon now. This world may even be shared by other beings. I think, that this is not the end." Drake says

"Then come on bro, let's go and explore this world" Jennifer says

**A Bridge Between Two Worlds: Of Blades and Pokemon**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Sometime later...**

Nia, Mórag, Brighid, Jennifer, Pandoria, Poppi, Pyra, and Mythra stood and looked around the city

"This place is nice and all, but we have to find some type of hot spring here" Mythra says

"Yeah. We should look for one" Nia says

"That would be amazing. I always wanted to go into a hot spring" Jennifer says

"Besides. It's just us ladies today. Maybe we should ask someone" Nia says. Everyone looked around

"We should ask her" Brighid says. She saw someone picking up groceries. Nia looked at her and then nodded. She walked over to her

"Excuse me. Can you help us get to the nearest hotel?" Nia asks. The girl turned around. She was a Korean the size of Nia. She had a purple streak in her hair wore a biker outfit

"Sure thing" The girl says

"Thanks…" Nia says. She realized something about this girl. She looked a little familiar. "Say...care to join us women, for a trip to the hot spring?" Nia asks

"...Sure, got nothing better to do anyway. Place has been peaceful for a while" The girl says

"Yeah. What's your name anyway?" Nia asks

"Gogo" Gogo says

**The story will continue in A Bridge Between Two Worlds: War of Space and Time**


End file.
